


Daughter of White Poplar

by ClaudiaFekete



Series: 2019 Nico Birthday Events [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dryad AU, F/F, F/M, Nymphs & Dryads, Other, because the author is tired, genderbend au, tag would be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaFekete/pseuds/ClaudiaFekete
Summary: All her life Nicoletta has been living in a well woven lie. What would happen when she lifted the veil and was banished from the Underworld, the only home she knew, with her sister?or, the dryad, genderbend AU no one asks for





	1. River of Flame: Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[一月二十六日，架空/官方變異] 樹精](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550386) by [ClaudiaFekete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaFekete/pseuds/ClaudiaFekete). 



> Here I begin

You used to be unknown of your own root.

You were a maid serving the Queen of the Underworld, growing up in the ghostly beautiful garden with your elder sister. Silver-white trunks sprouted blood-red petals. Since the beginning of memory, those who could talk were either god, servant of god or ghost. After you did not get lost so easily and were able to run errands, the path you took the most were the rout to Elysium, paved of neatly cut blue stone. It's not needed to hold a lamp. Darkness that was too thick to see was a nonsense for you. You could never understand the envy and astonishment in the ghosts’ eyes when you stopped for a chat or two. For you, there were nothing in this world that could not be seen, only a matter of clarity. Every time you turned to your sister with an inquisitive gaze she patted you on the head without a spoken word. She had gone to the Punish field before, and knew something you didn’t.

But you two were the same in some way: you both believed the lie about your birth. Queen of the Underworld met a dryad in the jaws of death on her way back to the underworld in autumn. Her leaves were withering yellow from the wound left by a hell hound. _Please take my daughters_ , that was her plead to the Queen. Sunlight plastered your lustrous black hair. Your rich brown eyes blinked and blinked, clear like melted snow.


	2. River of Flame: Curiosity

"Have you ever wondered why we can't cross way with the palace?"

You blinked and tilted your head. Hair dark as shadow was halfway forming into braids, crawling like thin snakes of ink. You didn't dare to move more, in fear that strands would loosen and bands would have to be tied all over again. Bianca wouldn't refuse to help out of frustration It's just that her strings of scolding was so annoying. You would rather stay uncomfortable for a moment.

"Why are you asking?"

Your sister didn't answer, hands working swiftly behind. If searching for a comparison, River Styx would be the best for her. Both flowed quietly with churning water, bracing hatred and contempt of this world with steady arms. You were glad of her consistency like gods, but left clueless of her tide that rose without a sign once in a while. For you, every walk was a grand new adventure.  You could even crack a smile out of the Queen's stern face. How was it possible not to be interesting in everything? Of course you'd been curious of why Palace was a forbidden place. The Queen never gave a rational reason.

"It's nothing. Forget it." Bianca's finger touched your cheek gently. You turned your face back to the front. Thoughts couldn't stop running inside your head now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop smiling when I imagine Persephone changing her expression because of you. I couldn't stop thinking that there was one time your laugh flew freely like clouds in the sky.


	3. River of Flame: Wrong

Curiosity. Pandora had opened the lid of jar, releasing fear, plague, and sorrow under the temptation of it. The living world had never been peaceful ever since. All devastated because of curiosity. You should had known it was not something good.

 

You clearly remembered the day when yarn of fate was knitted all over again. You went to Elysium to summon a recently joined lady under the Queen's order. She had owned a large field of fig when being alive. The fruit harvested had been the favorites of aristocrats nearby. On your way, you chat about her son on and off until reaching gate of the ghostly beautiful garden. The Queen of the Underworld waved, gesturing for your leave. You left the iron gate with inlaid sunflower. You did not follow the usual path leading to the hut, near to which stood a long row of white poplar trees.

 

The palace was wrapped in perennial mist. Silhouette of columns and walls could barely be drawn from the outside. Excited, your trembling finger touched the thick obsidian. Polished wall smooth and clear as water stretched before your eyes in an instant. To the left, night unfolded all the way forward, illuminated by the distant river of fire blazing red. To the right -- you licked your lips-- five or six columns. Entrance of the palace.

 _I’m not going to enter_. You put forward one foot after another, fingers brushing the smooth wall. Mist retreated to your sides, swift and mysterious as a cat. _I’m not going to enter. I’ll only take a glance. Just one glance!_ Your breath had never been so light, heart beating so fiercely.

 

You sneaked up to the end of the wall, looked around for one last time, and took a glance inside. Half of a huge throne. A mural on the opposite wall. Nothing else. That's all. You blinked, couldn’t believe that the forbidden place Persephone had been warning against you was so -- boring.

 

"That’s it?" You mumbled.

 

"What’s that." Emotionless voice rang beside you.

 

Later, you told me, you should had known the previous silence was not a good sign.

 

You were speechless as if frozen. Hades, King of the Underworld, revealed himself from the mist. Pale features, black crown, and robe slightly darker than River Styx were unveiled one by one. His sharp gaze traveled back and forth between your dark braid and white, fair skin. You didn’t know what he was searching for. You didn’t understand what he had found in you. You suddenly remembered the rumor of how the Queen had come to the Underworld. The earth cracked as the Hades' chariot dived into shadow, carrying a crying God of Spring. The King was in front of you. There’s no need for a whip. All he had to do was to grab.

 

"I’ve never seen you before."

 

"I serve the Queen of the Underworld. Your wife, my, my lord." _Quick, say something._ Your thoughts rushed like a frightened deer. "The Queen doesn't wish me to be near the palace. The Queen, she --" "Look up." You couldn’t stop your knees on the floor trembling. _It’s over. What would happened to Bianca? Will the Queen take that she had concealed the news on purpose?_ Souls in agony shimmered on the robe of the Hades. His finger cold as ice reached your chin.

 

“It’s her.” His face was solemn. You dare not move. “Your lips are the same, exactly the same.”

 

You didn’t understand what he was talking about. They were pearls, clues, linking your following step until you showed up in front of me. You didn’t get to understand in time and they slipped away. You grasped not a piece of shadow.

 

“My Lord, I should leave. The Queen –-"  

 

“No.” His grip was an iron-clasp. You almost tumbled over when being pulled up. His expression was unreadable, but rage, something you were familiar with, burnt in his eyes. There also shone something that you’d only seen from Bianca’s iris. “Stay in the palace.” _I’ll protect you._ You were not sure if the last sentence was only an illusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can feel your trembling. Bear this ordeal with me, alright?


End file.
